


Prim and Proper

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: After Gwil sees the picture of Ben licking the fucking globe, Anal Sex, Ben also ain't shy about shit, Ben is a kinky little shit, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny how that works, Gay Sex, Gwil used to be a shy little shit, M/M, Mentions of Rami/Joe, PWP, Really just PwP, Riding, Smut, Smut and Fluff, bois in love, enjoy?, golden globes, idk what else to tag, now he ain't, then he's shy, until he is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: After the Golden Globes Awards, Gwilym see's the picture of his boyfriend licking the Globe and gets even more excoted for the night ahead.





	Prim and Proper

**Author's Note:**

> We just felt like giving these two a whirl. First time writing with Ben/Gwil, usually we focus on Roger/Brian XD We both hope you enjoy and if you want more, be sure to comment;)  
> With love, we hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jessi & Lion

Gwilym scrolled through the photos on his phone taken from that night... Well yesterday, as it was three in the morning. He, Joe, Rami and Ben had been celebrating all night. They had done it, they had won, Bohemian Rhapsody had won a golden globe and the were all over the moon. Brian and Roger had been do proud of them, but had left early in the the night to  _ celebrate  _ their own way together. 

 

But now the celebration at the club had ended, and the four friends had gone their own ways. Gwilym was alone in his car, heading back to the hotel where he would be meeting Ben. No one knew they were… a thing yet. It had started during filming, just a one time thing of helping a mate out. Then it happened again… and again… and again until most nights they were in each others room. They weren't just having sex those night either. Most of the time Ben's head would be on his chest and they would talk. Ben told him all about his life and Gwilym did the same. They shared their favorite acting stories and first kiss stories. When the film had wrapped…. To say it had been hard not to be together everyday was an understatement. They had decided to keep their  _ relationship  _ between themselves until after the award season, not wanting to draw attention away from the movie itself. So they couldn't be seen together very much, not wanting to start rumors.

 

They had many phone calls and texted constantly, but it wasn't the same as being together. Then Ben couldn't make it for the press tour, and that had crushed Gwilym. Ben had called every moment he could but it… wasn't enough. But now  _ finally  _ they were together again, and could be seen together. Gwilym had made the most of it, staying next to Ben as much as possible, putting his long arm on the back of the sofa, messing with Ben's hair, doing nearly everything he could to touch his  _ boyfriend.  _

 

And soon they would be at his hotel and would be able to really  _ touch!  _

 

Gwilym smiled more, thinking of how he would drown Ben in affection. His smile grew as he looked at the funny pictures from the night. Joe making weird faces, Rami acting shy as people congratulated him, Brian and Roger making out. So many different pictures he would have a blast posting on Instagram. 

 

Until he saw one. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Gwilym’s suit pants immediately became tight as he stared at the picture. It was of him and Ben, they were holding the Golden Globe between them, both kissing it. But, Ben's full pink lips were parted slightly and his tongue was just poking out. His eyes were closed, looking to be in bliss. He looked like he was kissing something very very different than a reward. 

 

The older man went to his text and sent the photo quickly to  _ Ben 💙.  _

 

3:22 AM:  **_Thinking of something else, were we?_ **

 

3:23 AM:  **_I hoped to open my eyes and to have your thick cock against my tongue instead. But the Globe was fine too ;)_ **

 

The other replied rather quickly for someone who was probably driving. The younger man having no problem with typing such things.

 

Gwilym leaned forward and told his driver to hurry, even if they were pulling up to the hotel at that moment. The older man had given Ben an extra key to his room at the celebration, so he hurried to the elevator and up to his room. He was just taking off his jacket when he heard the door open again. 

 

The younger blond man slipped into the bedroom. Flashing that charming white smile as his green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. His black suit jacket already off and draped over his shoulder. His golden hair a bit tousled compared to its earlier style. 

 

“Hey.” Ben grins as he studies Gwilym's darkening blue eyes. “Some night, huh?” He purrs. Sauntering over to the taller man, throwing his suit jacket to a nearby chair. Not caring how it would wrinkle. 

 

Gwilym waited until Ben was close before grabbing him and yanking him into a heated kiss. Their mouths moving together quickly as they walked back into the wall. Gwils hips pulling hard into Bens. 

 

“You are a little tease you know that.” Gwilym growled, his hands roaming over the smaller man.

 

“I sure do~” Ben hummed happily as Gwilym's rough beard rubbed against his softer skin. His hands wasting no time and fumbling with the buttons on Gwil's shirt. Stripping the fabrics away and tossing it to the floor before letting his hands run up the bare stomach and up to the orders man's chest. Fingers brushing Gwilym's nipples teasingly before dancing up to the man's neck. 

 

Ben tore his mouth away from the others and started to lick and kiss down his boyfriends neck. Biting just under the ear before sucking a pretty hickey where it would be easy… ish to hide. 

 

“The moment I saw you in your suit, I wanted you. So fucking handsome, you are.” Ben purrs, biting at Gwilym's ear. “Got me feeling like such a horny teenager, Gwil. Couldn't focus on _anything_ but you. Couldn't imagine anything but you pushing me against the wall and taking me right there in front of everyone~ _Fuck_ , Gwil…. And _obviously_ the alcohol didn't exactly help anything… nor did your _small_ _simple_ touches.” He mutters the last part softly as his hands tangle into Gwil's thick hair. His lips coming up and hovering close to the older mans. Green eyes half lidded as he gazes up into the lustful blues.  

 

Gwilym could feel his eyes burning with lust as he looked down at Ben. He quickly untucked the white button down and slipped the tie from Ben's neck. He stopped short before dropping the tie, instead letting his eyes run over the smaller body, his fingers playing with the silk. 

 

“Should I tie you up Ben? Have my way with you, refusing to let you cum?” Gwilym asked huskily, bring the tie back up to cover Ben's eyes, then letting the fabric run over his face, watching the green darken with lust. “Or should I let you finish what you started on your knees? So many options with such little time.” He hummed, pressing his lips to Ben's throat and humming louder, just the way that drove the blond crazy.

 

Ben gasped softly. Leaning his head back to give Gwilym more space. “I want to suck you off, Gwil.” He hums, licking his lips. “I want your thick cock down my throat~” His voice purrs out. “I've been good all night, don’t you think I deserve a  _ treat _ , sir?”

 

“Hmm do you think so, baby boy?” Gwilym whispered back. He kissed the younger man roughly before pulling back and opening his pants. “Show me how much you want your treat, baby.”

 

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he dropped to his knee this quickly. His hands yanking at Gwil’s nice suit pants and licked his lips as he could clearly see the outline of Gwilym’s hardening cock underneath the boxers. Without missing a beat, he leaned forward placing wet, open mouth kisses along the clothed outline. Letting his tongue drag along the dark color briefs. His own hands unbutton his own shirt and left it hanging open and brought his hands up to rest on the older man’s hips. Continuing to mouth and lick at the clothed member. 

 

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Gwil with cheeky smile. Green eyes shimmer as licked right where Gwilym’s leaking head lay. Tasting the precum already, even through the barrier. 

 

“May I have my treat, sir?” Ben asks innocently, kissing at the clothed member. Batting his eyelashes up to the older man.

 

“Oh fuck!” Gwilym hissed, squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep from cumming just at the way Ben looked on his knees. “Yeah, baby, yeah.” The dark headed man nodded. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free his achingly hard penis. “I should just cum down your throat tonight, again and again.” Gwilym  _ loved  _ to be sucked by Ben, almost as much as he loved watching Ben ride him. “Fuck your throat until you’re hoarse.”

 

Ben licked his lips again, eyes  _ burning _ with lust as he nodded eagerly. “Promise?” He says breathlessly before leaning forward and licking a long, hot strip from Gwil’s base to the head. His lips ghosting over the tip but instead of taking it into his mouth, he suddenly ducked back down and placed open mouth kisses to the older man’s balls. Sucking and gently nipping here and there. Letting soft hums escape his throat before pulling away and quickly taking the head into his mouth.  _ Moaning _ at the satly, bitter taste hitting his tongue. 

 

He sucked eagerly, but kept himself limited to the tip. Not taking anymore into his mouth. Occasionally pulling away to lick up and down the aching cock like a lollipop. Keeping eye contact with Gwil. Smirking as he took the head into his mouth once again. His hands  _ firmly _ placed on the taller man’s hips.

 

“B-Ben…” Gwilym moaned, his hips making small movements forward in want. “Baby boy, stop teasing.” The older man tried to use a firm voice but knew it failed, coming out much to breathy and needy. “I-I will tie you to the bed and use this mouth how I like, then leave you untouched until morning.” He threatened, knowing he would never follow through.

 

“I’d  _ happily _ let you execute the first half of your plan~”  Ben grins as he moves a hand from Gwil’s hip and to stroke the hard, dripping length. “But I wouldn’t want to tire you out too early, old man.” He teases with a wicked grin before taking the tip back in his mouth and sucking more into his mouth happily. Bobbing his head as his hand strokes the base not yet in his warm mouth. 

 

“Oh-oh-oh shut up… that was one time… I couldn’t keep up. Every other time I've cum just as much as you have.” Gwil huffed, shoving his hips forward, slightly choking the younger boy. He threw his head back and pumped his hips forward, trying to get Ben to take more of his cock. “Fu-fuck Ben.”

 

The younger man choked slightly, but didn’t pull away. Instead he took more into his mouth happily. Letting both his hands drop down and go behind his back. Humming around the thick cock filling his mouth. A soft red dusting his pale cheeks as a few tears wet his eyelashes. But he happily took his lovers prick down his throat, keeping himself as relaxed and calm as he could before pulling back. Gasping and coughing softly. He licked and sucked up and down the length as he recovered before taking Gwil back into his mouth and bobbing his head. Green, teary eyes fluttering and looking up to his lover. 

 

“Ahh Ben!” Gwilym hissed grabbing the blond head. He shoved his cock deeper into the Ben's mouth before pulling back. He swiped his thumb over Ben's chin and wiped it on his suit, knowing he'd have to get it dry cleaned anyways. “Such a good boy.” He hummed, helping Ben to his feet before attacking his throat, leaving hickeys and love bites that would  _ not  _ be easy to hide, even with makeup. “What do you wanna do, Ben? Tonight isn't just about me, it's about us.” He kissed the younger man's forehead, his fingers tracing the muscled stomach. He had spent hours kissing each bump and divot of the man's chest, and he would happily do it again. He let his fingers follow the V of Ben's navel, stopping at his waistband. 

 

Ben hummed softly and let his shirt slip off his own shoulders before wrapping his arms around Gwil’s neck. His fingers scratching his lovers head gently as he thought. “I want… I don’t know, honestly.” The blond admits with a small laugh. “Whatever it is, I just want it to be with  _ you _ … To know you’re being pleasured and enjoying yourself.” He hums simply, smiling softly. “I’ll do anything  _ my _ old man wants me to.” He teases with a small laugh.

 

“Please do not call me  _ your old man.  _ That makes me sound more like your dad than when you call me  _ daddy.”  _ Gwilym made a disgusted face, his hands still moving over Ben's chest and to his back. “Will you ride me?” Gwilym wondered, feeling confident with his question, unlike he used to be. When they had first gotten together he had always been shy about what he wanted, but after Ben had told him enough times everything was fine, he felt confident.

 

“Whatever you want,  _ daddy _ .” Ben purrs, helping Gwil stumble back from the wall before  _ pushing _ him onto the bed. Smirking down at the older man, he leans down and gives a quick, but deep, kiss as he kicked his shoes off. Pulling himself away Ben quickly undid his pants and slipped them down. Smirking at the glint in Gwilym’s eyes as he revealed to not have anything but naked skin underneath. He kicked the suit pants away happily before hurrying between Gwil’s parted legs. Resting his hands on the man’s shoulders before bending down and catching his lips in a searing kiss.

 

Gwilym kissed the blond back roughly, pulling Ben onto his lap. He reached for the younger man’s hole, only to find a toy already stuffed inside. Gwilym broke the kiss and grinned. “So eager, baby boy. Were you hoping for some action in a supply closet again?” Gwil asked as he began to work the plug out of the boy.

 

“I was hoping for anything, really…” Ben moans softly, leaning his head forward to rest against Gwilym’s forehead. “I woke up early this morning. Thinking of you. I couldn’t stop from fingering myself and imagining fucking me senseless. Then I had remembered that I had packed a few…  _ essentials _ . Thought you’d be happy to find a little  _ toy _ already waiting~ Also made the night interesting.” He hums. 

 

“Naughty boy.” Gwilym whispered, working the large plug out of Ben's ass. His fingers immediately took its place, pushing inside the warm body. “Hmm so open and ready, I bet you don’t even need anymore prep to take me, do you? You could start bouncing right now.” Gwilym latched his lips onto Ben's neck and began sucking a hickey.

 

“Could I…?” Ben moans, his eyes closing and eyebrows knitting together as he enjoys the feeling of Gwilym’s fingers inside him. With a little whine, he gave a small nod pulled himself from the fingers. “Where’s your lube?” He mutters softly, pulling away from the older man. 

 

“Suitcase, top pocket.” Gwilym moved higher on the bed, moving the pillows so he was sitting up slightly. He watched his naked lover move, his ass flexing as he bent down. When Ben moved back towards him, Gwils eyes followed him, watching as those thin hips swayed, the  _ swagger  _ obvious. Ben moved back onto the bed, sitting on his thighs as he moved to coat his cock. “Hnug!” Gwil cried out. “Love, condom.” Gwilym began reaching for the bedside table, where he had left a pack of condoms.

 

Ben gently grabbed Gwilym’s arm and looked away as those blue eyes snapped to him. “I-... er… well… I was thinking that maybe we could go without…? I mean… I’m sure you’re clean and I am too…” He mutters shyly. “If you want, of course! We can always use a condom if it makes you feel better…” 

 

“Are you  _ sure?”  _ Gwilym asked. His heart was racing in his chest. He had wet dreams about fucking Ben unprotected, but he had never dared to ask. This was their health they were talking about, they had just done a movie on someone who  _ died  _ because he had done things unprotected. But there was a voice in the back of his head telling him Ben would be the last person he slept with until he died. But he wouldn't… risk losing Ben to some sickness. “Ben… you have to be absolutely sure, not just in this moment sure. If we do this… for me it's taking us to the next level… the level of no going back to being fuck buddies or sneaking around. This is a big deal to me.”

 

“I never wanted to be fuck buddies.” Ben huffs softly. “It’s a  _ huge _ step for me too, you know… I’ve never done anything without protection, but with you… I really… I want more with this relationship… with  _ you _ … Shit, Gwil. I’m almost 28 and you’re the first person I could ever imagine myself  _ committed  _ to... Well…  _ clearly _ imagine. I really want to take this step… We’ve been dating for almost a year…” He mumbles, keeping his eyes cast down. 

 

“Okay…” Gwilym leans forward and pressed his lips softly to Ben's. “I love you.” He whispers sweetly smiling up at his boyfriend. 

 

“I love you too.” Ben replies with a wide smile, returning the sweet kiss before reaching down and stroking Gwilym’s cock, making sure it’s coated enough. With a small hum, he slowly lowered himself down. Gasping softly as he seated himself fully on his lover. He sat still for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

 

Slowly the blond lifted his hips and brought himself back down. Moaning softly as he repeated the process. Slowly building up speed. His hands on the older mans shoulders for support. Head leaning back as moans slipped from his lips. His hips bouncing perfectly as he rode his lover. 

 

Gwilym gasped softly as Ben bounced, clenching his hole perfectly with each upward thrust. The older man took hold of Ben's hips, helping him rise and fall, building a faster tempo. 

 

“Mmm, baby yes.” Gwilym moaned as Ben stopped and began to roll his hips. Gwilym planted his feet and when Ben was in the right position pushed up, hitting his prostate dead on.

 

The younger man moaned out  _ loudly _ , probably a bit too loudly for a hotel room, but didn’t care as his lover thrusted up perfectly. Briefly trying to remember who had the room beside Gwil, but his mind was quickly preoccupied as the older man’s grip on his hips tightened. Bringing him down in a quicker pace.

 

“Oh, fuck, Gwil! Like that, baby, fuck!” Ben exclaims in a loud moan. Screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. Letting his body move however Gwilym directed it to. He felt the warmth pool in his stomach as he came closer and closer to his orgasam. Also feeling the way his lover began to tense under him. “Fuck, Gwil. Feels so good. You feel so fucking good inside me like this. I can’t wait till you cum deep inside me like this. Filling me,  _ stuffing _ me, to the brim!” He moans. 

 

“Fuck!” Gwilym moaned, pushing harder into the body above him. He felt himself moving to the edge, about to spill over. He grabbed Bens cock and began pumping it as fast as he could in just the way Ben loved. Suddenly Ben clamped down around him, sending him spilling into the boys warm body, his vision going white. 

 

Ben moaned loudly as he was filled with that warm sticky substance. His entire body shivering as he came down from his high. Gasping and panting softly. He slowly laid himself down on Gwil’s chest, not caring about the mess right now. Too caught up in their moment. Listening to Gwilym’s ragged breath and jumping heartbeat. It was almost perfect… It would have been if not for Ben suddenly very aware of how thin the hotel walls were.

 

He couldn’t help but giggled as he heard Rami, sweet quiet Rami, on the other side of the wall  _ crying out _ . A little relieved he couldn’t hear exactly what the older man was moaning out, but pretty sure he was begging. Begging for what? Probably Joe’s cock. After all, he  _ had _ been eyeing Rami like a hawk all evening. And after winning the award, Joe was practically  _ attached _ to the  _ Best Actor _ . 

 

“God…” He giggles before looking up to his own lover. Giving a cheeky smile as his green eyes shimmered in the dim light. Rolling them as the bed on the other side of the wall began to creak. 

 

“Oh my… Someone’s  _ very  _ happy today.” Gwilym giggled. 

 

“ _ Such a good boy!”  _ They heard Joe scream out, the two men looked at each other before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Never would have seen Ram as having a praise thing.” Gwil laughed as the wall next door was banged with the bed. “How is he not split in two?” 

 

“Oh?” Ben giggled, his young green eyes sparking to life before he sat up and ran his hands in Gwilym’s hair. “Am  _ I _ a good boy?” He purrs, pressing their foreheads together and looking deep into the older man’s blue eyes. “I doubt Joe could split Rami… Because  _ you _ haven’t split me. I think they’re safe~” 

 

“Such a good boy for me!” Gwilym growls, kissing the boys nose. “My perfect puppy… And there was that one time the night we wrapped…. I was pretty sure I had split you in two, you were in a bliss coma for an hour.” The older man reminds, his hands roaming over Bens back. 

 

“Ooooh I remember~” Ben purrs. “Don’t start a fire you can’t extinguish,  _ old man _ .” Ben grins ear to ear, though his eyes weren’t lying. The younger man  _ more _ than capable of going again… and again… and again. If he wanted to: again. 

 

“Mmm who says I’m not in a bliss coma right now?” Gwilym teased. “And I’m  _ old  _ so I can’t go again.” He rolled so he was laying on top of Ben.  “I’m just going to go to sleep like the old man I am.” He began to fake snore, leaving all his weight on the smaller man. 

 

Ben laughed out, strong enough to take the weight and  _ remove _ the weight if he really wanted. But he didn’t. Instead he laid under the older  _ sleeping _ man. Sighing softly as he gazed up at the ceiling. A small smile on his lips as he just allowed himself to relax. 

 

Gwilym sat up when Ben didn’t fight him back. He smiled down at his lover but frowned when the pounding on the wall picked back up. Moving to his knees Gwilym pounded on the wall. 

 

“Shut up you two!!! Ben and I are trying to have sex as well! You aren’t the only ones who are happy tonight!” He yelled when the movement next door had stopped. 

 

“ _ Not sorry!! Your boy didn’t win!”  _ Joe yelled back, but they could hear Rami groan in embarrassment. 

  
Ben giggled softly and shook his head. “ _ Americans _ .” He says in a mocking, disapproving tone. Tsking and shaking his head. “Let’s show them how just how us  _ prim _ English folk shag properly, ey lover?” 


End file.
